Love Him and He
by Lee Minmi
Summary: Ketika aku berusaha melupakannya, ia datang dengan raga yang sama namun dengan jiwa yang 'mungkin' berbeda. Apa benar itu dia? HaeHyuk couple. RnR please ..


**Annyeong .. Author GAJE nongol lagi. Ada yang kangen? *readers : ENGGAK !* *Author duduk diem di pojokkan***

**Kali ini author masih buat Fanfic HaeHyuk. Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa Review ya. Karena Riview kalian buat author semangat ngetik.**

**Kamsahamnida~**

**Ini dia ceritanya .. 'JENG JENG JENG'**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : JewELFishy<strong>

**Title : Loves Him and Him**

**Cast :**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk**

**Other Cast :**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Sungmin**

**-Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All aught in here belongs GOD, themselves, and their parents each.**

**Warning : Oneshoot, YAOI/BL, Typo(s), GAJE, Nggak Nyambung, DLL.**

**Summary :**

**Ketika aku berusaha melupakannya, ia datang dengan raga yang sama namun dengan jiwa yang 'mungkin' berbeda. Apa benar itu dia? HaeHyuk couple. RnR please ..**

**..Happy Read Chingu..**

* * *

><p><strong>..Author POV.. <strong>

Siang ini, sepasang kekasih akan bertemu di taman yang sering mereka datangi. Ya, sepasang kekasih itu adalah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Hari ini Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk ketemuan untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Eunhyuk.

**..Author POV End.. **

**.**

**..Hyukjae POV.. **

Saat ini, namja yang ku sayangi itu mengajakku untuk bertemu di taman yang sering kami datangi. Ya, ia namjachinguku yang baru saja jadian sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu.

Sekarang, aku sudah menunggunya hampir satu setengah jam. Tak seperti biasa ia datang terlambat, malah, biasanya ia datang lebih cepat dari jam janjian.

Aku gelisah kenapa hampir dua jam ia juga tak sampai-sampai. Apa dia lupa? Ah, tidak mungkin, ia pasti menepati janjinya itu.

Sambil menunggunya, aku bersandar di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di taman itu. Tak sengaja, aku tertidur dan bermimpi.

Aku bermimpi kalau Donghae kecelakaan dan aku tak tau. Tiba-tiba ia datang ke taman ini dan memberikanku kado ulang tahunku. "Saenguil chukka hamnida Hyukkie!" ucapnya bersemangat namun dengan wajah yang pucat.

Saat ku buka isi kado itu, ternyata isinya adalah cincin bertuliskan Fishy untukku dan cincinnya yang bertuliskan Monkey untuk dia pakai.

Donghae juga bilang, ia meminta maaf karena tak bisa menjagaku. Ia bilang, ia akan pergi dan aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku terkejut. "Untung hanya mimpi~" ucapku lega. Saat itu juga aku terbangun dan ponsel ku bergetar menandakan ada telepon.

Ku rogoh saku celanaku dan segera aku ambil ponselku itu. Ku lihat layarnya, ternyata Sungmin hyung yang meneleponku. Aku pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo" sapaku.

"Yeob-bo-se-seyo Hyuk- Hyukkie" jawab Sungmin hyung sambil terisak. Aku bingung, kenapa ya?

"Waeyo hyung? Kau ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun?" tanyaku.

"Sekarang kau a-ada di mana, Hyuk? Apa kau tak tau?" ucap Sungmin hyung lagi yang tambah membuatku bingung.

"Waeyo hyung? Aku sedang di taman menunggu Donghae" ucapku masih santai.

"Donghae Hyuk, Donghae.." ucapnya. Sekarang aku sudah mulai panik. Ada apa dengan Donghae?

"Dongahe? Donghae kenapa hyung?" ucapku yang benar-benar panik.

"Donghae, Donghae kecelakaan Hyuk. Ia kecelakaan saat menuju tempat kalian bertemu. Ia-ia meninggal di tempat" ucap Sungmin hyung lesu.

Spontan, aku merasa lemas. Ponsel yang ku pegang, langsung jatuh dan aku tak bisa menahan tangisku lagi.

Saat aku buka tanganku, ternyata di tanganku ada sebuah cincin bertuliskan Fishy. Aku terkejut, bagaimana bisa? Iukan hanya mimpi. Akupun semakin terisak.

Aku hanya menangis, terisak hebat. Aku tak mau kehilangan Donghae. Karena itu aku langsung terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju tempat Sungmin hyung.

**.**

**.**

Sekian lama, mencari, akhirnya aku bertemu Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, Donghae hyung! Donghae! Aku tak mau Donghae pergi" Sungmin Hyung langsung memelukku.

"Uljima Hyukkie. Tenanglah.. Berdo'a supaya Donghae tenang di alam sana" ucap Sungmin hyung lembut sambil mengusap punggungku.

"A-aku takut hyung~" ucapku lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sst, uljima Hyuk. Masih ada ku di sini" ucap Sungmin hyung berusaha menenangkanku.

"Kita ngerti kok hyung apa yang hyung rasain sekarang. Aku dan Sungmin kan juga sahabat Donghae" sambung Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin hyung.

**..Hyukjae POV End..**

**.**

**..Author POV..**

Sudah tiga bulan sejak kepergian Donghae, Eunhyuk lebih senang menyendiri. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang khawatir akan keadaannya, termasuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Karena itu, author datang ke kediaman Sungmin untuk mewawancarainya tentang Eunhyuk. Sesampai di rumah Sungmin, dengan semangat 45 author mewawancarai Sungmin.

"Bagaimana perubahan Eunhyuk sejak ia mendapat musibah ini?" tanya author dengan serius.

"Eunhyuk lebih senang menyendiri dan pendiam. Berbeda dengan dulu yang hyperaktif" jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk? Di mana ia akan tinggal?" tanya author lagi.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Iya .. Kan masalah Eunhyuk itu, kontrak rumahnya habis. Apa dia akan tinggal di apartement?" jelas dan tanya author.

"Ah, ngarang lo thor! Udah sana pergi" usir Sungmin sambil nimpuk author pake' sepatu.

**#yang di atas abaikan#**

**..Author POV End..**

**.**

**..Hyukjae POV..**

Hae, aku serasa mati tanpamu Hae. Apa kamu bahagia di sana? Bogoshipo Hae. Aku sungguh tak bisa melupakanmu. Ingin sekali aku bertemu denganmu.

Saat aku sedang memikirkan Donghae. Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku dengan kencangnya mengganggu ku. Saat ku buka pintu rumahku, ternyata yang datang itu KyuMin.

"Astaga Hyuk! Kau ini kenapa? Berantakan begini? Gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin hyung kaget.

Ya, memang ku akui, aku kurang menjaga kebersihan tubuhku sejak kepergian Donghae. Maklum, aku frustasi memikirkannya.

"Ani hyung. Gwaenchana. Aku hanay kurang menjaga diri" ucapku lesu.

"Hyuk, daripada kau diam di rumah saendirian seperti orang tak waras, bagaimana kalau kita ikut club dance?" ajak Sungmin hyung.

"Ne hyung. Seru loh hyung" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes yang menurutku evil eyes. *di timpuk Kyu*

"Ani, aku tak mau" jawabku.

"Aish Hyuk. Jebal~" pinta Sungmin hyung sambil memasang puppy eyes tervaiknya yang dapat membuat hati siapapun luluh. Termasuk aku.

"Aish hyung, jangan keluarkan jurusmu itu" ucapku sebal karena terpaksa mengikuti ajakkannya.

"Arraseo, tapi kau maukan?" tanyanya dengan imut. "Ih hyung, iya-iya" jawabku lalu mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Ye~ akhirnya hyung tertawa juga" ucap Kyuhyun yang sedikit childish.

"Ya kau!" ujarku sebal sambil mengejar Kyuhyun yang entah lari ke mana.

**.**

**.**

Siang harinya, aku dan KyuMin berangkat ke club dance. Di sana banyak sekali anak-anak yang berlatih. Termasuk sunbae SMA kami, Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk.

"Annyeong.. Kalian baru ikut club ini ya?" tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"Ne hyung" ucap Sungmin hyung mewakili aku dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kebetulan, aku ketua di sini. Latihan akan di mulai sepuluh menit lagi. Jadi, kalian bisa beristirahat dulu" ucap Leeteuk hyung ramah dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Ne hyung" ucap Sungmin hyung lagi.

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh menit kemudian, latihan ini pun di mulai. Tak terasa, kami sudah berlatih sekitar dua jam dan sekarang sudah sore.

"Hyung, kami pulang~" ucap ku dan Sungmin hyung saat kami akan pulang dan tak sengaja bertemu Leeteuk hyung.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan" ucap Leeteuk hyung saat kami akan pulang.

"Aigoo, ponselku tertinggal hyung. Kalian pulang saja duluan, aku tak apa" ucapku ke Sungmin hyung dan menepuk dahiku.

"Tak apakah?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Ne hyung" ucapku lalu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dance.

**.**

**.**

Bisa ku lihat, saat ini ruangan sepi dan hanya aku sendiri. Namun pintu belum di kunci, mungkin masih ada orang berganti pakaian di dalam.

Saat aku sudah mengambil ponselku, aku bergegas pulang. Namun, aku terkejut saat pintu ini sudah terkunci. Apa penjaganya tak lihat ada orang di dalam. Lalu bagaimana ini? Ponselku amti. Aish!

Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menenggelamkan tanganku di antara kedua tanganku. Saat aku diam, ku dengar derap langkah dan aku langsung terkejut.

Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku kalau itu adalah seorang yang selama ini ku rindukan. Aku yakin ini benar-benar dia.

Entah ada angin apa, aku langsung memeluknya. "Hae~! Bogoshipo Hae!" ucapku. Sadar aku memeluknya, aku langsung melepas pelukkanku dan meminta maaf padanya.

Sungguh, aku merutuki kebodohanku. "Ah, mianhae" ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Darimana kau tau namaku? Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" tanya namja itu yang spontan membuatku kaget.

"Kau? Kau Donghae? Kau benar Lee Donghae? Ani, kau mirip sekali dengan namjachinguku" ucapku masih sambil menunduk.

"Oh, namamu siapa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Aigoo, senyumnya sama seperti Donghae.

"Lee Hyukjae imnnida bisa di panggil Eunhyuk" jawabku.

**..Hyukjae POV End..**

**.**

**..Donghae POV..**

Aigoo, dia manis sekali biarpun namja.

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku seperti ini? Batinku. Namun ia langsung melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Ah mianhae" ucapnya. Kenapa mianhae? Ah, entahlah. Ku rasa aku menyukainya. Aish Hae pabbo, kau baru bertemunya Hae.

"Apa pintunya sudah terkunci?" tanyaku namun ia hanya mengangguk. "Aish, apa kau membawa ponsel?" tanyaku lagi. Ia mengankat ponselnya. "Tapi mati" jawabnya lesu.

"Terpaksa, kita akan menginap di sini" ku lihat wajahnya terkejut."Ya habis mau bagaimana lagi" sambungku lalu mendapat anggukan darinya.

**.**

**.**

Selang beberapa menit, kami hanya memilih diam. Tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Akhirnya aku mengalah.

"Hyukkie, kau baru ya ikut di club ini?" tanyaku.

"Ne, baru hari ini" jawabnya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti.

"Hyukkie, di mana namjachingumu?" tanyaku.

"Ia sudah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu" jawabny. Terlihat raut wajah sedih. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ah, mianhae" ucaku meminta maaf. "Ani, tak apa" jawabnya lemas.

"Bisakah aku menjadi pengganti namjachingumu?" tanyaku was-was.

"Ani, kau jangan bercanda" jawabnya singkat yang mengira aku bercanda.

"Ani, aku tak bercanda. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau memelukku tadi karena kau juga mirip dengan namjachinguku. Saranghae" ucapku.

"Ah, Hae, mian-" jawabnya namun langsung ku putus. "Gwaenchana" putusku.

"Aku belum selesai bicara~. Mianhae, aku tak bisa.. Tak bisa menolakmu. Nado saranghae" jawabnya. Aku langsung terlonjak kaget. Akhiornya perasaanku terbalaskan.

Akupun mengecup keningnya. Terima kasih pada penjaga club ini karena sudah mengunciku dengan Hyukkie.

**..Donghae POV End..**

**.**

**..Author POV..**

'Hyukkie, akhirnya aku bersamamu lagi' batin Donghae.

'Hae, akhirnya aku bersamamu lagi' batin Eunhyuk.

**..Author POV End..**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya, selesai juga FF gaje author. Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca dan terima kasih bagi yang nge-REVIEW.<strong>

**Akhir kata,,**

**Gomawo~**


End file.
